The present invention relates to a card game.
Since the 14th century, card games have been known in Europe. They not only serve the purpose of relaxation and entertainment, but demand from the player common sense, self-control and imagination, improve thinking power and the power of concentration and develop the sense of numbers. In addition to this, card games are often of artistic merit, and make articles that are suitable as presents or souvenirs.